


Fire and Ice

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.A broken heater.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 7





	Fire and Ice

Logically, he knows hitting it won't help.

Not that it stops him, if anything it only intensifies his attack and damn it, what the hell kind of hotel rents a room without working heat? Obvious the same kind that doesn't bother changing their sheets or cleaning their bathtubs and he's starting to get a little sick of traveling on the bureau's budget. And really, it shouldn't be a problem, not this late in the year and why Mother Nature felt the need to dump six feet of snow on them in the middle of April, he'll never know.

Blames it entirely on North Dakota and he's fairly certain it's still spring back home. Birds singing and flowers blooming and people walking around in t-shirts and God only knows how long they'll be stuck here. Out in the middle of nowhere with a case neatly wrapped up and nothing to do but wait out the weather and hope the airport will open soon. Maybe tomorrow, if he's lucky, but that's not going to help with the current lack of heat so he goes right back to kicking the baseboard heater along the floor.

"Stupid thing," Danny grumbles, pulling his coat a little tighter and he can only imagine what he looks like.

Dressed in work pants and two shirts, complete with hat and coat and he's still not warm. Doesn't help that it's the middle of the night and he should have fallen asleep hours ago. Kind of hard to do when he's freezing, moments away from full-fledged hypothermia and what he needs is body heat. More precisely someone else's body heat and he's out the door before he can change his mind.

And it's practical, really, because it's cold and Martin wouldn't want to be responsible for letting his partner freeze to death. Not when he probably has working heat and a warm, clean bed and if that means getting to sleep next to Martin, well, that's just icing on the cake as far as Danny's concerned.

His hands are so numb he barely registers knocking, barely registers anything except the harsh wind, billowing his coat and the snow is still falling. Covering everything in white and ice and Martin still hasn't answered the door. Knocks again and this time he feels it, pain radiating through his knuckles and he's half afraid his hands will shatter. Reminds him of those science experiments involving liquid nitrogen and he can almost picture his blood freezing into small ice crystals.

Martin's still not answering so raises his hand to knock a third time. A fraction of an inch away from the door and it swings open, a sleep rumpled Martin blinking at him from behind the door.

"My heat doesn't work," Danny explains, glancing past Martin at an unmade bed and he won't even try to touch if it means getting to sleep someplace warm.

"What?" Martin questions, obviously not awake enough to follow the conversation.

"Are you going to let me in? It's freezing out here?" Danny asks, shivering to demonstrate his point and Martin blinks before standing aside and letting him in.

Danny moves straight to the baseboard heater, kneeling down before rubbing his hands together in a futile effort to generate warmth. Pulls his hat off and he only just notes the blue tinge to his skin.

"Danny? What, what are you doing here?" Martin asks, running a hand through sleep messed hair and Danny can't help but notice Martin's not wearing a shirt.

"The heater in my room doesn't work, so I'm borrowing yours," Danny replies, alternating between staring at Martin and pressing his hands further into welcoming heat.

"It's three o'clock in the morning, how long ago did it stop working?" Martin asks, only just catching up with the situation and Danny drops his gaze.

"Pretty sure it never worked," he explains, standing from his place on the floor and shrugging sheepishly.

For a moment Martin only stares at him, blinking while he processes the information before realization dawns in his eyes and he crosses the room to the bed. Gathers a handful of blankets and returns to Danny's side, tossing one over his shoulders and it would be cute if Danny could think of anything beyond warm.

"I'm fine, figured I could tough it out," Danny explains, ignoring Martin's concerned expression and moving over to drop gracelessly onto the bed.

"Yeah well, you're kind of an idiot sometimes," Martin replies, still looking a little alarmed so Danny smirks reassuringly. "You can stay here tonight and tomorrow, if we're still here, we'll get someone to fix your heat."

Danny nods, sinking further into the blankets and it's kind of weird lying on Martin's bed. Staring up at Martin's ceiling and Martin shifts nervously from his place by the door.

"You know, I don't bite," Danny comments, resisting the urge to add 'unless you want me to', because the situation is already absurdly cliché and the last thing he wants to do is make it worse.

"That's not what I've heard," Martin replies, but there's humor in his tone and Danny can tell Martin's teasing him.

Finds himself chuckling a little, more out of obligation than actual amusement. Martin smiles before crossing the room and pulling aside the covers, perching on the edge of the bed and Danny laughs in earnest this time. Struggles against a cocoon of blankets to sit up and remove his coat and shoes, leaving him in just his clothes and he's tempted to remove those as well but Martin's already tense and he has a feeling that won't go over too well.

"You want something to sleep in?" Martin asks, and Danny's not certain when Martin developed the ability to read his mind.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Danny replies and Martin's out of the bed before he even finishes speaking the words.

Martin returns a moment later with an armful of clothes. Hands over a pair of sweat pants and a grey t-shirt and Danny contemplates changing right here. Nods his thanks instead, climbing from the bed and moving to the bathroom and he's still cold but the sooner he changes, the sooner he can fall asleep ensconced in warmth.

By the time he finishes changing Martin's already in bed. Back facing the door and he obviously took the time to throw on a shirt. Frowns a little at that and Martin isn't exactly the kind of guy who'd sleep half naked next to his partner, but Danny can't help but feel slightly disappointed. Swallows the sensation before pulling aside the covers and he barely manages to resist the urge to inch closer to Martin's sleeping form.

Or not sleeping form if the tension in Martin's shoulders is anything to go by. Danny turns onto his side, staring at Martin's back and he should say something. Thank you maybe, or hell, even hit on Martin because anything would be better than the awkward silence in the room.

"Martin?" Danny whispers but the words come out far too loud.

"Yeah?" Martin asks, shifting slightly and all Danny has to do is reach out and touch.

"Thanks," Danny answers, balling his hands into fists and he's starting to think he should have just contended with the cold.

For a moment he doesn't think Martin's going to answer. Starting to wonder if Martin even heard but then Martin turns, his movements dipping the bed and Danny glances up to find Martin facing him. Not prepared for the sight because Martin looks nervous, skittish even like he doesn't know what to do about finding himself in bed with Danny. But more than that, Martin's pupils are dilated and Danny's seen it enough to know exactly what it means.

Martin's aroused.

And holy fuck he doesn't know what to do with that information. Knows a quick glance down would confirm it but he's practically frozen, shock coursing through him and fuck, Martin's turned on. Martin's in bed with him and turned on and Danny's brain short circuits.

"Anytime," Martin comments, still looking like he might bolt at any second and Danny's fairly certain Martin's more worried about Danny's reaction than anything Martin might be feeling.

Which really only makes the situation that much easier because Danny's reaction is the one thing he can control.

"You know, I'm still cold," Danny replies, inching closer and he doesn't miss the flash of surprise in Martin's eyes.

Watches it turn to understanding and then something close to lust and Danny's starting to think he seriously underestimated Martin. Starting to think he should have tried this months ago and of course it would take something as ridiculous as a broken heater to bring him to this moment.

"Yeah?" Martin croaks, pausing to clear his throat and Danny uses the break to inch even closer.

Mere inches away now and he can practically taste Martin. Feel Martin's heat and he's no longer cold. Heat everywhere, fire screaming in his veins and he's surprised he hasn't started sweating. Imagines he must be flushed a brilliant shade of red and when Martin blushes, he finds himself groaning.

Doesn't think before surging across the remaining space and the first feel of Martin's lips nearly does him in. Hard and frantic and wet and nowhere near coordinated but it doesn't matter because Martin's. Kissing. Him. Tongue sliding past teeth and mapping the inside of Danny's mouth and Danny sends up silent thanks to crappy, cheap motels and freak snow storms.

Sucks a little harder on Martin's tongue and Martin whimpers, hands tracing down Danny's back to land on his ass and pull them together. Sharp thrust and Danny's fingers dig into Martin's shoulders, hard enough to leave marks but Martin doesn't complain. Doesn't seem capable of complaining and he sets up a pace that makes Danny's eyes roll into the back of his head.

Martin's grinding against him, rubbing himself in small circles and every time their cocks collide, Martin moans. Low and just a little bit desperate and Danny finds himself smirking. His smile widens when Martin opens his eyes, blue tinged irises practically black and Danny can't remember the last time he saw Martin this out of control. Can't remember ever seeing Martin out of control and he has a feeling he could have had this a long time ago. Maybe even right at the beginning and if the needy little whimpers Martin's making are any indication, he has a feeling Martin's been thinking about this for a while.

Probably as long as Danny has but he's not going to think about that now, too busy keeping up with Martin's frantic pace and if they don't slow down Danny's never going to last. Dangerous close to coming in Martin's sweat pants and he has a feeling that wouldn't be appreciated. Not that he'd be entirely to blame but it doesn't stop him from pulling away, hand pressing against the centre of Martin's chest until Martin takes the hint and rolls onto his back. Stares for a moment, just memorizing the sight of Martin splayed across grey-white sheets and Danny has to force his gaze away.

Just long enough to slide out of his pants and boxers. Pulls his shirt over his head before turning to Martin and Martin's watching him, his expression too intense to classify. Leans forward for a kiss before pulling away and working on Martin's clothes. Doesn't stop until Martin's flushed and naked, hard cock resting against his stomach and the only word that comes to mind is beautiful.

Swallows the thought, along with Martin's breath in a kiss that curls his toes and before he can register what's happening, Martin's pulling him forward until he's sprawled between Martin's legs. Shifts a little, sliding along Martin's skin and he must still be cold because Martin's hotter than anything he's ever felt. Sticky and damp and Danny can't help but arch into the sensation. Feels it all the way to his core and when Martin bucks his hips, Danny gives in and starts thrusting.

Slow, lazy movements, meant to draw out the moment but he knows he'll never last. Not with Martin's hands pressing against his ass, pulling him closer, so close he can no longer tell where he begins and Martin ends. Doesn't particularly want to know so he leans forward, fusing their lips together and kissing Martin like they have all the time in the world.

And maybe they do because the wind is howling outside, rattling the windows and Danny's fairly certain it's still snowing. Almost seems fitting, a sharp contrast to the heat filled room and Danny's starting to think winter might just be his new favorite season. Never imagined the thought ever crossing his mind and he finds himself laughing, the sound vibrating between them and Martin wraps his legs around Danny's waist.

Pulls him just a little bit closer and Danny didn't think it was possible. Not going to complain because Martin's fingers are pressing against his opening and he finds himself pressing back, arching against blunt fingers and he breaks the kiss to gasp at the first stretch. Opens his eyes to find Martin watching him, eyes dark and Danny blinks, shifting back before surging forward to reclaim Martin's lips. Shifts again to reach between them, hand closing around Martin's cock and this time Martin breaks away. Presses their foreheads together and just pants, breath mingling with Danny's and murmuring something that might be Danny's name.

"Please tell me you have condoms," Danny groans, closing his eyes tight when Martin crooks a finger.

"Shit...no...I..."

Not the answer Danny was looking for and he groans before he can stop himself, disappointment bleeding through his tone and okay, they can work around that. Pulls away long enough to make eye contact, waiting for Martin to nod and remove his fingers before inching down Martin's body, tongue tracing a path from collarbone to navel. Doesn't stop until he reaches Martin's cock, tongue darting out to flatten against the small pearl of precome lining Martin's slit.

Smiles at the sound of Martin's groan before relaxing his jaw, wrapping his lips around Martin's head and Martin bucks forward. Nearly all the way before Danny has a chance to press the heel of his hand against Martin's hip, forcing him back into the mattress just before Martin hits his gag reflex. Listens to Martin's sharp intake of breath, littered with the occasional curse and apology and Danny smirks. Hums a little in the back of his throat before inching down, working his tongue along the underside of Martin's cock and if he didn't know any better, he'd swear Martin was purring.

Uses his free hand to cup Martin's balls, rolling them in the palm of his hand while stretching his fingers to press into the taut expanse of skin just behind Martin's balls. Squeezes a little at the sound of Martin whimpering and Martin's hands somehow find their way into Danny's hair. Pulling and pushing and Danny can't keep it straight. Ignores the sensation and concentrates on hollowing his cheeks, sucking in earnest and Martin starts babbling. Words like God and please and fuck and it's just about the hottest thing Danny's ever heard.

Slides his hand further back, pressing against Martin's opening and Martin's hand clenches in his hair. So hard it's almost painful but before Danny can complain, Martin arches back, trembling violently before coming down Danny's throat. Waits until Martin's shudders subside before pulling away, licking Martin clean and climbing back up the bed to run his tongue along Martin's neck.

"Fuck."

"Like that, did we?" Danny questions, smiling against Martin's skin and running his fingertips down Martin's chest.

"You could say that," Martin replies, turning into Danny's touch and twisting to capture Danny's lips in a kiss that has nothing to do with passion and everything to do with something Danny doesn't dare name.

He's still painfully hard, so much so it's distracting and he finds himself pressing against Martin's leg. Erection brushing against the hair on Martin's thigh and Martin takes the hint and reaches between them to wrap nimble fingers around Danny's length. Can't suppress a groan at the sensation and Danny bucks into the circle of Martin's hands, thrusting erratically and Martin places a steadying hand on his hip.

Holds him still before removing his hand and bringing two fingers to his mouth, sliding them inside and Danny forces his eyes open to watch. Shivers a little at the slight popping noise they make when Martin removes them, reaching back down to run slick fingers across Danny's head. Isn't prepared for the rapidly cooling wetness and Danny's eyes fall shut, squeezed tight against the sensation and Martin laughs.

Does it again at Danny's moan but Danny's beyond caring. Beyond anything but the feel of Martin's fingers, tracing absent circles up and down Danny's length and just when he thinks he can't take it any longer, Martin finally closes his hand around him and jerks him off in earnest. Frantic strokes, interspersed with the occasional squeeze and way too soon Danny's tensing and coming in Martin's hand.

"Jesus."

Can't quite manage anything else and there's about a thousand things he'd rather say. Things he's not going to get a chance to say because Martin's climbing from the bed, taking all his warmth with him and Danny's too tired to protest. Too tired to do anything but remember to breathe and try not to pass out. Doesn't exactly work and when he opens his eyes Martin's cleaning him off with a damp towel and Danny murmurs appreciatively.

"So let me get this straight, all I had to do to get into your pants was almost freeze to death?" Danny questions, smirking at Martin's laugh. "If I'd known, I would have camped outside your apartment in January," Danny continues, letting his eyes drift closed as Martin pulls aside the covers and slides back into the bed.

"All you had to do was ask, you know," Martin replies, tone serious as he curls against Danny's side.

Doesn't have an answer for that so Danny turns into Martin's arms, seeking out Martin's lips and kissing him softly until he's certain Martin understands. Pulls away to smile, hands tracing circles along Martin's back and Martin mews before closing his eyes and relaxing into the sensation.

And with any luck it'll keep snowing tomorrow, maybe even for the rest of the week and it might just give Danny enough time to find the words. But so long as they have one working heater, Danny can't think of any other place he'd rather be.


End file.
